


Snow under the shirt Love under the skin.

by orphan_account



Series: Happy Murphy Family (Is my blood) [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Christmas gift, Everybody Lives, Happy, Happy Murphy Siblings, Happy murphy family, Nobody Dies, larry and connor FUCKING LOVE EACHOTHER I SAID SO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Too bad, it was definitely a great tree





	Snow under the shirt Love under the skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! This is my gift to you! Did you like it? 
> 
> Word count: 808

"You won't be able to fit that in the living room"

  
Zoe crossed her arms as an unamused expression accompanied her dissatisfaction.

  
"How do you know?" Connor retorted as he dragged the lively green evergreen tree from its spot in the lot to the back of his father's heavy duty pickup truck "How can I not know?! It's like 10 feet tall!" she cried "It'll fit" Her brother said nonchalant and she groaned and threw her head back "No it won't! If you had bothered to measured the living room you'd know that there's no way In hell that damn tree will fit!"

Connor rolled his eyes "We'll just....." The brunette paused "Cut a hole in the roof!" he concluded "We will not do that!" Larry, Cynthia and Zoe shrieked in unison  
"Why not?! We gotta do something! You guys blind? this tree is perfect!" Larry smirked "Well, Son your right about that" He smiled "But I don't think your mother would enjoy a huge hole in the bathroom upstairs" he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek, she smiled and crossed her arms

"No, I would not" she sighed "And it is quite an eye catching tree, what a shame.. what will we do?" The kids shrugged "Aw man! And I was gonna spray paint it white and me and Larry could put some nice lights on it! I had it all planned out" he frowned

  
His sister stuck out her tounge and snickered "Well, sucks for you, guess we'll have to trash the gross tree and buy a pretty Walmart one! Don't worry it can still be white and Dad and you can still spruce it up or whatever"

Larry shrugged "It's from Walmart how pretty will it be?" Connor gasped, offended "Store bought..? Walmart..? You want to replace this!" he pointed proudly at the tree "With some store bought trash?! Why you..!" he turned to her and dragged his wet tounge all the way up her cheek in a swift movement. saliva rolled down her face and there was Silence as the brunette and his father tried desperately to hold in their laughter

  
Zoe screamed and fell to her knees using the sleeve of her Jacket to wipe her face repeatedly till it was a bright red "EW EW EW! MOM! DAD! DO SOMETHING!" she sobbed and Connor doubled over in laughter "Connor..that wasn't very nice!" Cynthia said through a light snicker patting Larry's back as the older man's face turned red and he sputerred trying to take in air as his chest rattled with laughter.

  
"It's not funny! Connor that was disgusting!" The brunette shrugged "What's gonna happen? Is Santa gonna put me on the naughty list? Cause I'm pretty sure I'm already there" he leaned back on his heals "Don't worry Zoe i-" His sentence was cut short as he received a face full of snow making him tip over and fall on the hard concrete "Ouch that'll leave a mark" The red headed woman cringed as Zoe cackled evilly

"Santa won't do anything but I will!"  
She put her hands on her hips and blew the her brother a kiss, blue eyes filled with mischief "Ow Zo!" he cried holding his eye as he packed a ball of snow under his coat "Uh Con?" She said her voice dropping "Um you okay?" She stepped closer reaching a hand out "Zoe" he hissed trying his best not to snicker at his sisters gullible nature

  
"Connor?"

  
3,2,1

  
She reached out a hand

  
Connor whipped around launching the snow at her chest instead hitting her chin, unprepared she stumbled back, confused "What the fuck?!" she wiped the snow of her face looking to her parents for support, they just shook there heads Larry mouthing "This is your war" and Cynthia putting her hands up in defense Zoe rolled her eyes "Can't believe I thought you were genuinely hurt!"

"And I can't believe your that gullible!" he laughed kissing the top of the girls head "Yeah, Well.." she smirked "That's rich coming from you!" she shoved a ball of cold ice down the back of his shirt 

He yelped jumping back shaking sporadically trying to remove the cold snow from his bare skin "The hell?!" He roared and Zoe laughed tears pricking at the edge of her eyes "Oh my God! I'm not the only gullible one" she snickered another block of snow hit her, this time in the forehead.

Now it was Connor's turn to laugh "Your not coming in this car soaking wet!" Larry yelled However neither child seemed to be listening as they threw ice slush and snow back and forth from each other 

The man rolled his eyes and locked the car doors "For extra protection" he smiled at his wife "Extra protection" Cynthia repeated kissing him sweetly 

**Author's Note:**

> Yess happy happy Murphy family I was listening to requiem and if I could tell her while I wrote this and it was Christmas eve so yeah this is my Christmas gift to you! Or late Christmas gift but anyway Love u guys!


End file.
